18 years without you
by EdwardIsMyHeroin
Summary: It's been 18 years since Edward left her. Bella lives now in Everett with her daughter. And now there's someone familiar person she meets after so many years. Who could that be? Chapter 7 added!
1. Preface: Forget me

**Preface: Forget me**

_(Bella's PoV)_

"Hi Edward!" I shouted and waved when I wasn't even near at him. Edward had left a letter in my desk early in the morning; he told me he wanted to meet me here – in our very own meadow. It was something very important, at least that's what he had told me.

I had run immediately to my car and started the engine. I drove faster than usual – still not the way _he_ did – and suddenly I was in the beginning of the forest. The walking seemed to take me more time than it normally did, but finaly I was there.

He walked slower than he usually did to me, almost as slow as normal people do. There was something different about him this time, though I didn't realize what it was. He almost crushed me against his chest and when I was able to breathe again it was time for another surprise.

He leaned to me and I could feel his cold marble lips touching mine. The kiss seemed to last forever; it felt different than any other ever before had. He loosens his hold slowly and reluctantly and it was until then when I finally realized what has been so different about that kiss; it was full of sadness and grief. I was almost able to taste them. Suddenly I noticed his eyes all full of that same sadness.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked quietly. Whatever he was about to tell me, it would be something very serious, I could tell that.

The silence seemed to last forever. He just looked at me thinking how I'd react for his words. Then he started to speak:

"Bella" he pronounced my name clearly and slowly "Bella, I can't stay here anymore. I have to leave."

"You just came here" I said with a puzzled voice.

"No, Bella. That wasn't exactly what I meant. I mean I have to go away. I have to leave Forks."

I tried to realize what he – my angel – had just told me, but it was impossible.

"Edward, what are you talking about?

He looked at me sadness glowing in his topaz eyes brighter than ever before.

"I have to do it. It'll be best for both of us"

Now I saw what he was telling me.

"Why?" was all I could say.

"Bella, I want you to live a happy life" he informed and then finishing the sentence by telling me something that almost stopped my heart "A life without me."

A single tear dropped to my cheek.

"Trust me, Bella. It's much better this way."

I couldn't help it, the tears started to water my face. I shook quietly, thinking when my feet wouldn't be able to keep me away from the ground.

"You can't leave me, Edward, at least not like this. I love you!" I tried to say and wasn't sure if he had even heard me. Apparently he did.

"That's exactly why I should leave now. Soon it may be too late" he murmured smiling the most beautiful and saddest smile I'd ever seen.

My foot failed and I was lying in the wet ground – it had started to rain. I didn't feel it when I'd fallen. At the moment I wouldn't be able to feel anything. I sobbed quietly and my eyes were closed.

I don't know how much time it had passed when I finaly opened my eyes. He wasn't there. Edward was gone. He'd left Forks, he'd left me. There was no reason to live anymore. Edward was gone and my heart had gone with him, forever.


	2. 1 Bite me

**Disclaimer: **All of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, an amazing author. Except for Elizabeth and Christopher and everyone in the school, I've created them…

**1. Bite me**

_(Bella's PoV)_

_I ran in the forest – nowadays it was the only way I could forget everything around me. Forget everything that belonged to my life and also everything that once had been a part of my life. When I ran I could imagine that I was someone else, not a girl named Isabella Swan. It was awhile ago when I'd found this forest. I liked the way it smelled; it wasn't the same like all other forests. There was something in that place which reminded me about the forest where the Cullens had their house. I don't know whether that exactly was the reason I liked so much this forest or if it was just me trying to discover a reason connected with Edward. That was I could pretend he was there near to me. Although it has been two years since we last saw each other, I still hadn't forgotten him._

_Suddenly I heard something – a voice and it was quite near to me. I was almost starting to scream, but then I saw what had caused the voice; it was a little and cute rabbit who hopped from the bush. The next time I watched, the bunny was gone already. I laughed my own foolishness. Since when had I been such a nervy? I couldn't find anything scary about spending your spare time with seven vampires. Instead of that all you need is just a little innocent animal and I'm going insane. Well, I wasn't aware of what there had been in the bush; it was just some voice I had heard. I had run so much that I decided to walk for awhile and admire the calmness of the forest. It actually was more silent than normally. I was supposed to see a few birds sitting in the trees._

_Then I heard that same familiar voice again. Or was it the same voice after all? It didn't sound normal; an ordinary rabbit wouldn't sound like that. I heard a quick whistling sound right behind my back. Even though it had been a long time since I last had heard such voice, I recognized it immediately: that kind of a sound could only be heard when a vampire was running._

_I turned around and knew I was right. About ten feet away from me was standing a dark-haired vampire with no worries at all. I had never seen him before so I didn't know who was standing right in front of me._

"_Good morning, Isabella"a vampire said his lips turning into a faint smile. How could he know my name? I guess I looked so amazed because he continued:_

"_I'm sorry, I guess I'm being rude now. My name is Christopher. I have searched you for awhile. Actually ever since that other vampire left you – Edward, wasn't he?"_

_I didn't answer but when he mentioned Edward's name it made me shudder – almost unnoticed, though – but that was enough for him to realize._

"_Ah, dear Edward! I believe it wasn't so easy to try carry on, was it?"_

_I still didn't say a word. I guess he got bored with his monologue, because he said then:_

"_Ok, let us stop this chattering. I'm sure you wonder what I'm doing here, why it was you I wanted to find. You see, Edward and I knew each other._

_But that was a very long time ago. It was those times when he didn't live with Carlisle but wasn't human anymore. We met and made friends. It wasn't that long until we got into an argument – we both had our own opinions about something – and because of that our paths got separated. For years I tried to find some information about him and finally I managed to hear how he was fallen in love. Like that wasn't a good news already, but he was also in love with a human. I started to plan my revenge immediately, but they all went better than I expected" he said voice full of proud "And then I came here and found you. So now I can avenge everything that Edward made me through all this time."_

_Christopher started to get closer me. I would have run away, but panic had turned my feet useless. I was ridiculously easy victim, way too easy for him. I was just standing there motionless and silent when I could finally feel his teeth drilling into my neck. Then everything went blurry and in the end it all got darkens in my mind. There was only one feeling I was able to sense; killing pain that was starting to spread from my neck to all over my body._

"Bella? Mom, were you listening at all what I was saying?" I heard an irritated voice asking from me.

"I'm sorry, honey. What did you say?" I asked smiling apologetically. Elizabeth gave me a worried look.

"Is everything all right?"

I tried to smile, and somehow I managed to flash her believable smile.

"Yeah, I just have a lot to think about, that's all," her face didn't changed "Honestly, Elizabeth. I'm fine, trust me."

I looked at the clock: it was almost eight.

"Oh gosh, you're gonna be late from school!" I shouted and my expression told her that she was not going to hear anymore about my worries. In fact there was nothing matter with me. At least it wasn't something that I or she or anyone else could change.

She took her bag, hugged me and closed the door behind her. Soon I heard a red Toyota starting and a few seconds later the sounds drift away.

This week it was sixteen years since Christopher had bitten me. Although it had been so long, I still remembered it like it had only happened yesterday.

It had completely changed my life and there was nothing I could do about it. That's why I had to live with my daughter here in Everett. How nice it would be to live somewhere warm, in California. I had thought that when I eighteen years ago moved from forks, that I would never live in a place like that anymore. But now I didn't have much choice. Now I think _he_ was right; this was a real damnation. At least when _he_ couldn't be there with me.

**A/N: **OK, I made some changes to this chapter, because vampires really don't faint. Thanks for BalancingConfessions for reminding me about that. So here it is, I hope you like reading my story. I'm writing now the 2nd chapter and I'll put it here as soon as I can get it done.

And please: review!

I'd like to get some feedback about what I'm writing.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

**A/N:**

There has been a little wondering about a few things and now I'm gonna give you some answers:

1. How come Bella has a daughter?

She and Edward tried once to have sex but it didn't work out like they would've thought. Edward was scared about that next time he wouldn't have such a great self-control as this time. So that was pretty much about it. Since that they never tried it again.

2. Who is Elizabeth's father?

Well, I guess there's no surprise if I tell you its Edward, or are you now completely amazed? Yeah, that's what I thought… :)


	4. 2 Worry me

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns all characters in Twilight, not me. sighs

**2. Worry me**

_(Elizabeth's PoV)_

It took me about ten minutes to drive at Everett high-school. When I got into the car park, I noticed there were only few places left. Bella was right: I was almost going to be late. I had to run so wouldn't miss my history class.

We were having the subject I already knew well, so I could think about my own things; especially Bella's behaviour. For the last few days she'd been a little abstracted or dismayed, like there was something that was bothering her. I started to wonder what may have caused that to her. Did she have something to be sad about? What day it was today? I was thinking and realized immediately: it was the beginning of September. Sixteen years ago during these days she had been bitten and because of that she was a vampire.

I didn't like it to see her so depressed. But I didn't know how to make her feel better. She didn't talk about that day so much; the only thing I knew about it was that what month it had been when she was being changed. I didn't want to ask her about it, though I was really curious. I wanted to know what had happened. Why didn't she want to talk about it? What if it would make her feel better?

In our second class I had English and we were writing an essay about the books we've read. I was writing of Jane Austin's Pride and prejudice; the book belonged to my mother, she had recommended it to me. It really was good, though I could never imagine myself reading a book about life in 18th hundred century. I have to thank her when I come back from school, the book was amazing.

I couldn't think anything else than the paper in front of me. Finally the clock rang to announce that it was the time for the lunch. Everyone had such a hurry to get out of the class room. When I stepped out of the door I saw a girl with dark brown, curly hair: Maria.

I walked with her to the cafeteria. It wasn't that long time when we'd first met each other, but I still liked her.

I don't know if I'd have ever met her, if we didn't work in the same place. At summer we were both working in movie theater. Maria was the one who made the popcorn and I used to sell tickets. When summer ended and another year at school began, we noticed that we were in the same school. She was a sophomore – a year younger than me. It didn't matter though because if you'd take a look at her, you probably would've thought she was in same class with me or even a little older. Since the first day at school this year we had been friends.

I took some food to my tray – an apple and Coke – and sat down to empty table. Maria sat next to me. Soon we had some more company, when Dean joined us. He was a good-looking boy with dark hair. I guess he sort of has a crush for the both of us. We didn't know which one he liked more, but it didn't matter to us. We liked him, but he was only a friend – at least for me.

"Hello, girls" he greeted us and smiled flashing his white teeth.

Maria started to talk with him about something in their biology class. I didn't have that class so I had no idea what they were talking about.

I started to look around the cafeteria and the people there were sitting.

While Maria and Dean talked to each other, I let my glance wander about the whole room, when I saw something. I saw a boy, he was sitting all alone. There were many empty seats around him, but there was nobody to sit there. He was very handsome and he had blond hair. I guess I had never seen him before.

I noticed he was talking to his cell phone. Suddenly he laughed for something; I wonder what that was? Soon his face returned to normal but every now and then he'd smile. I liked the way he smiled. After watching a few minutes him talking to someone he shut the phone, took his tray and left.

I noticed that there were not so many students anymore. Dean and Maria were still having their conversation when I told them that we were almost getting late from our classes. Dean went to his English class, and me and Maria started to walk to the gym. Suddenly Maria stopped.

"I don't think I can come for today's class, Liz. My stomach is hurting and I'm not feeling so great, either" she said and I have to admit: she looked a little sick to me.

"Sure, go home and get well soon. I'll be fine" I told her "Do you think you can go all by yourself at home or do you want me to drive you?"

"No, I think I'm able to drive"

We said goodbye to each other and then I started to regret; I should have drove her home. I was a little worried about her, but I also wasn't that eager to go to the gym without her. Gym was the one subject I didn't like that much. I wasn't bad in it, so I think Bella's little problems with balance wasn't genetic after all. I guess I'd gotten that from my father.

To me he was unknown - every time I asked about my father from her, she'd answer that it was the subject she wasn't so eager to talk about. And that was the end of conversation about my father. Finally I stopped asking about him, because I knew I wouldn't get any answers no matter how hard I tried.

When I got to the gym the class had almost started already. I changed my clothes and went there. The teacher told we'd play basket ball. First thing we did was getting divided in pairs and then we'd practice by tossing ball to each other.

Since there was no Maria I had no one to be my partner; everyone else seemed to have someone already. Suddenly I heard a voice behind my back:

"I guess you don't have a partner" it was more statement than question. I turned around and saw that it was the boy I had been watching in cafeteria.

"Not really" I stuttered.

"I don't have either. Would you mind if we played together?" he asked. I hadn't notice he was so tall.

"Sure" I said.

"I'm Alex, by the way" he suddenly told me.

"Elizabeth" I thought about if I should ask him to call me Liz – my mother was the only one who called me by my whole name. I decided that I'd let him call me Elizabeth.

We went to play. He gave me the ball and I tossed it back to him. It continued like this and while we were tossing the ball we talked a little.

"I haven't seen you in this class before" I wondered aloud. Alex told he'd changed the class because it didn't work with his schedule.

"I hated to have gym in the morning" he said and grimaced. By taking a look at him I could say he didn't seem much a guy who hated gym – he was very muscular. I guess that nothing is what is seems like…

The class ended. It felt like it had just started. I suppose it depends on the company you're with during that time.

"See you tomorrow" Alex said and went to boys' dressing-room. After I'd changed my clothes I walked to my car and drove home.

Bella was there – well, where else would she be?

"Hi Mom" I said and noticed she was sitting in the kitchen. Although I was the only one who was able to eat food she spent a lot time in there. She didn't cook much because I'd told her not to; I'd cook my own meals. She sat on the table and if I didn't know she was a vampire I'd think she was tired.

"Hi sweetie" she said and tried to look more spry. She actually was quite good at that though I knew she was just pretending "How was it at school?"

I told her about my day and she listened. When I stopped telling she was in much better mood than few minutes ago.

Still I didn't like that something was bothering so much. There was nothing she could do for the fact that she was a vampire. She couldn't turn back in time and change everything. I decided that I had to do something to cheer her up.

"Mom" I didn't call her Bella except in my mind and when Maria was here "I'd love to go shopping some new clothes. It's been awhile since we last were in town."

That really worked. She went upstairs to change her clothes and I throw my bag to the bed. When she got back she had this weird smile on her face; it felt like I'd done something funny though I didn't know what.

When we went to our car she was still smiling and shaking her head. She murmured something, but it was way too quiet for me to hear what she said. But I heard a little bit: I guess she said something about my aunt, that we had at least one thing in common.

**A/N: **Thank you for your reviews. I love to see what you think about my writings, so please review!


	5. 3 Confuse me

**Disclaimer:** Twilight it something that Stephenie Meyer wrote – not me.

**3. Confuse me:**

_(Elizabeth's PoV)_

I woke up next morning and when I came to the kitchen I saw Bella: she was smiling. I guess I'd managed to cheer her up although she didn't like shopping that much. Perhaps it was just because we were doing something together.

"I think I should go hunting today" she said quietly.

I looked at her eyes and noticed how dark they were. It had been awhile when she was hunting last time.

This morning was almost the same as every other morning. I walked to the cafeteria with Maria and Dean. I sat to the table and glanced to the place where I had seen Alex sitting yesterday. I saw him over there – and the empty seats were no longer empty. Next to him there were two girls and boys. I didn't remember seeing them before. Maybe they were older than me; at least they looked like they would be.

"Maria" I whispered in her ear "Do you know who they are?"

She looked at the direction I was pointing. After being silent awhile she whispered back:

"I don't think I've met any of them before. At least I haven't seen them going in the same classes with me"

"Neither have I" Dean confirmed with low voice.

I assumed they were friends. It was impossible to think they were siblings: they looked so different. They didn't share any common features, and if they did I hadn't just noticed it yet.

Suddenly I saw one of the boys turning to look at our table. He glanced quickly at me and them Maria. His face that had been few seconds ago normal, turned somehow angry or sad – I couldn't decide which he looked more.

The boy stood up and left without taking his tray. He was almost running away – like it was taking too much for him to look at us. After he was gone Alex stood too and left. He left his tray, too. He murmured something to the others before leaving them. Then – like his friend – he was gone.

Few minutes later the rest of them left. Girls took their own trays and the boy there was left took his own tray and those that Alex and his friend had left there.

"Liz, the class starts in few minutes" Maria said.

I turned to look at my tray and noticed I hadn't finished my apple yet. I took a few big bites and after that all of us got up and left. This time Maria came to the gym but there was no sign of Alex. Instead of practicing we played basketball. After the class I walked with her to the dressing room.

"Hey, would you like to come with me to Seattle today?" she asked "I'd like to see what that new bookstore is like."

"Of course" I promised. Every time I was with Maria we used to have fun "we could eat there, too. I know this one restaurant there. The food is great and it doesn't pay that much"

"Yeah, we can go there. But let's take my car, it's faster than yours."

I drove at home, Maria right behind me. I hurried to the upstairs and throw my bag to the bed and took my wallet. Mom wasn't there, so she was still hunting. I closed the door behind me and stepped inside Maria's dark blue Volvo. She started the engine and we headed to Seattle.

It didn't take that long to drive there. We talked about everything: the summer, boys – especially Dean.

"Have you noticed how he behaves around us?" I asked.

He acted so different when we were around him. It was sweet, though, but somehow it was just funny to look at how much we could change him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Maria said "I like when he's doing that, but sometimes he's just trying way too hard, I think."

"I like Dean as friend, but that's it. I could never think I'd date with him." I said and sighed; I haven't ever actually had a boyfriend. I'd had few crushes but I didn't do anything about it. They were just so different from me.

"I guess if he'd ask me to start dating with him… I'd say yes" Maria told slowly.

Now it seemed that the problem was kind of solved: I should just get Dean realize which one of us liked him more and there it was.

Soon we were there, standing in front of the new bookstore. Maria and I went inside and there was a big surprise waiting for us: it was pretty close for our heaven of bookstores. There were so many different books just waiting for us to buy. Maria found actually seven books – though they didn't pay after all that much than I'd have thought. I didn't buy anything.

We went back to her car and she drove us to that restaurant I had mentioned earlier. Maria ordered pizza with ham and pineapple and my pizza had chicken and mozzarella on it. After finishing them I remembered something.

"Oh, Maria. I noticed when we drove here that there was this new shop I hadn't seen before. I saw from the display window that there was amazing black shirt. I was wondering if you'd wait for me here and I could go and try it on me."

"Yeah, sure, go" she said and smiled "I think I can go and have a look at the shops here while you'll be there. Just call me when you're coming back so I know where you are."

"Ok, I'll call you" I promised and left.

It took me ten minutes to walk to that shop. Although it was all worth it; I found that shirt immediately and tried it on me. It fit perfectly. I decided I wouldn't buy anything else so that Maria didn't have to wait for me that long. I paid the shirt and started to walk to the restaurant.

I finally got there only to notice that Maria's car wasn't there where she had left it. To be more specific it seemed it was _nowhere_. I glanced around the street but there was no sign of the car – or Maria. She had disappeared somewhere.

I sat to the stairs next to the restaurant and tried to open my phone. No matter how hard I tried it still stayed lifeless. I muttered some curses for awhile.

Suddenly I noticed someone standing right in front of me. When I turned to look at who it was I recognized him immediately.

"Hello" Alex greeted me.

"Hi" I said surprised tone in my voice. What was he doing here?

"You look like you'd need something. Am I right?" he asked looking at my darkened cell phone.

"Yeah, I was supposed to meet my friend here. Apparently she's left somewhere" I explained my situation and suddenly he said:

"I could give you a ride home" and after seeing my confused face he added: "I mean, if you want me to do that."

"Of course, that'd be nice."

Somehow he seemed a little tensed or hasty. He was already starting to walk.

"Let's go then. It's getting late and soon it'll be dark."

We walked to his black car; it was about one hundred feet away from the restaurant. I'm not sure if I saw correct but it seemed like he had been watching around every now and then. It made me anxious so I hardened my speed. We got inside the car and he started the engine.

When we had driven just few minutes Alex gave me something: his cell phone.

"Call to your friend and tell her I'm taking you back. Now she doesn't need to stay there and wonder where you might be" he said and his brown eyes seemed slightly worried about something.

I took the phone and dialed her number. After it'd ring few times she answered.

"Hello?" her voice said.

"Hey, it's me"

"Liz, is that you? What number are calling at?" she wondered.

I told her how I'd comeback to the restaurant and couldn't find her. I mentioned also that someone I knew was taking me home.

"Oh, well that's nice" somehow she sounded very relieved when I told her that "I guess I'm going home then, too. I was just so worried. I called you many times and when you didn't answer I thought something must've happen to you."

"Now you know I'm fine" I assured her "See you tomorrow at school."

I gave the phone back to Alex and realized how fast he was driving. It didn't disturb me though – actually it was nice to have some change. The way Bella drove was getting on my nerves. I didn't know anyone who could be able to drive as slow as she did.

"You weren't in gym today" I suddenly remembered.

He looked straight to the road.

"My friend had a bad day. I skipped the class so I could try to talk with him."

I knew how pushing I must've sound but I had to ask:

"Did it work?"

He turned his brown eyes on me full with wonder.

"I meant that did you managed to talk with him then?" I defined. He nodded and spoke silently:

"Yes, I did. It helped a lot. We got to sort out a few things we had never actually spoken before."

"That's good," I said meaning it by my whole heart – though I didn't know his friend. I didn't even know _Alex_ well enough. It felt like I had known him much longer than just few days. It was so easy to talk with him.

It didn't take that long to be back in Everett. I told him where I lived and he drove past the school getting closer and closer to our house. He stopped his car and after I'd watch outside the window I realized we had come in front of my home. I thanked him from the ride and opened the door. He stepped out of the car.

"Don't worry, I'm not coming inside" Alex said after seeing my confused look. Usually there weren't any boys who'd come inside – actually no one had _ever_ before come inside "I just thought I should escort you to the door, in case there's no one to wait for you."

"I guess my sister is there. But you can come."

I knew she was there, because I saw the light coming inside from the house. Still it was nice to be with him a little more than I'd thought I would.

I walked to the door and dug the keys of my pocket. I opened the door and turned to look at Alex.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked remembering today and his absence at gym.

"Actually I think you will. I'm quite sure of that."

I wondered what he might've meant but I didn't want to ask questions anymore.

"So see you tomorrow, Elizabeth" he said and just when I was saying good-night to him I heard a big crashing sound coming from the house. I ran quickly toward the noise; I heard some silent muttering from living room.

"Are you all right?" I asked and glanced the light-green vase that was broken and shattered in to dozens of pieces on the floor.

"It's all right. I didn't hear you coming and drop the vase when I heard someone talking" she said. Somehow at the deep in my mind I knew she wouldn't react like that normally.

Bella started to sweep the granules from the floor. I heard steps behind me. I didn't know Alex was still here, I thought he'd left right after I came to the living room. Apparently he wanted to know if there was something happened for Bella.

I looked at him and saw his already pale face getting even paler: now the color of his face was literally almost white. He stared at her almost shocked expression on his face. I turned to look at Bella and noticed how she was getting to remind me more of sheet than person – well, vampire. They both had same strange look in their faces.

"Bella? Is that you?" Alex asked voice full of disbelief. How the hell did he know what her name was? I don't remember if I'd told him that. All this time I had talked about my sister, I didn't say her name out loud. Of course I might have mentioned it – which used to happen when I was interested in something or someone. Maybe I had told him I have a sister named Bella. She looked Alex and she had the most weirdest expression: somehow it was happy and on the other way it was a little disbelief – like Alex had been like.

"Jasper? What are you doing here?" her topaz eyes widened and if she were human I think she'd faint in any second.

Jasper? Why had she called him that? His name was Alex, wasn't it? What on earth is happening here?

**A/N:** I'm giving you a little cliffhanger, buahahah. And now we're starting to get a little closer to that point where everything interesting is happening…

Please, be kind and review!


	6. 4 Surprise me

**Disclaimer: **All of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me.

**4. Surprise me**

_(Bella's PoV)_

Elizabeth was watching both of us, me and Jasper. I had never seen her as shocked as she was right now; she looked like she was going to lose her mind. It was obvious she didn't know he knew me or that I knew him. How did she do that, to keep that as a secret? How long have they been known each others?

"I didn't know you knew my sister" Elizabeth said breaking the silence. Her voice was shaking a little.

Jasper turned his eyes away from me – all this time he was just staring at me like Elizabeth was staring us – and it was like he had forgot she was here in this room.

"I don't know about your sister, but Bella I certainly do know. Well, _did_ know actually. It was years ago" he said and I saw his brown eyes staring at me again "You look almost the same as before; there hasn't been any change during these eighteen years."

Her brown-green eyes widened and she looked shocked that ever before. It was like she was getting close to realize who – or what – Jasper was.

"Actually there _is_ something that's not the same" he said in a silent and beautiful voice "Your eyes are much lighter than they used to be. I'd assume – considering the fact you haven't aged nearly at all – that you've been changed."

I took another look at Elizabeth; it seemed that she would faint in any second. Her face was much paler and she was still looking at us, especially Jasper.

"Elizabeth, its fine" I tried to calm her "I knew Jasper when I lived in Forks."

She seemed to relax a little. I don't know if it was because of my own try or if he was using his powers. However it helped.

Suddenly she turned to look at him and there was sudden comprehension in her eyes.

"You – you're a vampire" she gasped.

He looked at her and nodded. Then Jasper turned his gaze to me, again. He seemed a little surprised.

"I didn't know you had a daughter" he spoke his words slowly "Am I right if I say that I know his father?"

Now it was my turn to nod.

There was a great silence. Once again, Elizabeth was the one who broke it.

"Are you Jasper Cullen?" she asked and I knew immediately what she was chasing at.

"Yes, I am" he confirmed.

"But then you must be my… _uncle_" she shook her head "All this time I've been in the same school with my _uncle_!"

A faint but playful smile ran in his lips and it reminded me about his another brother. I had to look away.

"Don't forget everyone else" he said. I turned to watch him, confused.

"So you mean like everyone there sitting with you were… my relatives?" she asked slowly.

"Exactly" he blinked at me for less than one second, like he was examining my expression, to think how much he could tell at let me hear that "Though there were two person missing – Carlisle and Esme. I think they sort of are your grandparents."

Elizabeth was very eager to hear more – unlike me. I would've anything to avoid this conversation but I couldn't find any excuse for that. I wasn't ready for this, not yet.

"Who were there, then?" she demanded.

"Do you remember a small girl with dark hair? She's Alice, your aunt. Rosalie was the blond next to her. Facing her there was Emmett, that huge guy. And then… do you remember a boy sitting right next to me? The one with bronze hair?" for one fraction of a second our eyes met each others gaze and no matter what I was ready to do for prevent what was coming, I knew she should know "It was Edward, your father."

Now I decided it was the time.

"Jasper?" I said in a soft voice "I'd like to speak with you in private, if that's ok with you" the rest of the sentence was actually meant for Elizabeth more than for him. I didn't think he had anything against it, but I wasn't sure if she wanted to leave. Elizabeth had just discovered a truth about her real family and probably was eager to learn more.

"I'll leave you guys here" she said and suddenly grinned "I have some homework just waiting for me in my room." After that she went to upstairs and soon she had disappeared into her room.

Elizabeth took all the talking with her. The silence was deafening.

"How long have you been living here?" Jasper asked.

"I could ask the same thing, I guess" I said and tried to smile, but because he was watching me so expectantly, I decided I had to give him an answer "Few years. We moved here when Elizabeth started in high-school".

"If you've lived here all this time, then how I haven't seen you at school?"

"Everyone thinks I'm her few years older sister with whom she's staying at. I graduated just when she started here, so that's why I haven't been there" I explained and frowned "But you didn't answer to my question: how long have _you_ lived here?"

"It's been six months since we moved here" he sighed "I met her this week. I never would have imagined that she was…"

He shook his head.

"She told me yesterday of meeting someone named Alex in gym class. That was all she said."

I sighed and without a warning hugged him. At first he was a little surprised of my reaction but then hugged me back.

"How much I've missed all of you" I whispered and if I still were human I would have cried.

"It's so weird to see and talk to you after all this time. It's been a long time." Jasper laughed.

"I know" I said loosening my grip and sat to the sofa "So tell me, what have you been doing this whole time?"

How much I really enjoyed of seeing Jasper. It was nice to talk someone who had been a part of my old life back in Forks. He told me what every one of the Cullen family had been up to for the last eighteen years – although there was one exception. They had been living in Alaska for almost ten years. Then they decided that it was time to come back to the rainy federal state of Washington. Carlisle had worked in different hospitals all this time. Rosalie and Emmett were married for millionth time (at least that's the impression you get) two years ago and now they were living all by themselves in a sweet little house almost next to the house where other Cullens were living at. Alice sounded just as lovely as always – how much I missed her – and Jasper told me then something.

"I've started to feel a little more comfortable when there are people near to me" he said and it was until then when I realized that he had been all alone with Elizabeth, who was human "My tolerance has become much better, though that's nothing to compared for what Carlisle has."

Jasper said it was getting better but he wasn't sure if he could take it if there was blood around him. He hadn't tried that because he was afraid he might lose it and wouldn't be able to stop himself of doing anything stupid. I tried to hide my scared expression; what if something happened to Elizabeth and he would've lost his mind and do something to her. I refused to think that, not now when everything was getting a little better.

The next time I watched what time it was I realized it was almost eleven.

"It's getting pretty late, I guess" I said and smiled little "Where are you staying at now?"

"I was going to drive at Forks. Carlisle told me we'd spend the weekend there. He thought it'd be nice change because we haven't been there for awhile" he told and suddenly his face was thoughtful. Jasper had a small pause before he continued.

"I think you should – both of you – come with me and meet the others" he mused

"They all want to see you. Alice, especially."

I tried to compose my face to look the way he couldn't know what I was thinking. There were million things running through my head. How would they react when they'll see me after all those years, how could they take it when they see Elizabeth, how was I going to take this and the most important: how would _he_ take all of this? Had he continued living his life? Was he staying where everyone else did? Probably, because he was going the same school with his family. How come I never saw him or anyone else of them here? Suddenly my flood of questions was interrupted by Jasper, giving an answer for that question which I was afraid he was going to talk about.

"There is also someone else who'd be very delighted of seeing you, Bella… and he'd like to know about Elizabeth, too" he said hesitating for awhile.

He didn't say it out loud. Had he noticed how close I was for breakdown? Apparently he had. That conclusion I made when I realized how much calmer I was getting to feel.

"Thanks" I mumbled and if I still was a human I'd blush "I have to talk to Elizabeth about that."

I went upstairs and knocked her door silently.

"Elizabeth?" I called and I'd hardly even finished saying her name when the door was already open. There was a very curious expression on her face.

"What did you two talk about?"

"Jasper wants us to go in Forks with him" I said and her eyes brightened immediately.

"Nice, when are we going?" she asked and in my mind I saw an eager puppy waiving its tail ready to go to the park.

"Do you want to go?" I asked and realized how pointless that question was. Of course she wanted to go.

"Yeah, of course" she said and added then hesitantly "But tomorrow's school, right. I guess I don't have to go then"

I sighed and muttered:

"I'm afraid so" she was so elated for hearing that news so I said with much more audible voice: "But there's no way I'm going to allow you to be absent at school after this. It's not going to be a habit."

"So how long are we staying there, then?"

I hadn't even thought about that. It would depend on how things would work out. Would they be happy to see us or was it going to be just too painful after so long time? Had they missed me? I, certainly, had missed them – even Rosalie, I have to admit. Her usual behaviour had been unconcerned every time I was near her, but yet I missed her and everyone else.

"Well, I don't think we're staying there that long. We might come back tomorrow." The eager look started to fade away from her face and it turned to a slightly displeased expression.

"But we don't need to come back tomorrow. After all it's Friday and the weekend will start" I corrected right away "I just thought that it's been so long time since I last met them. I'm not sure how they'll take this."

Elizabeth knew me so well she could make her own conclusions. I hadn't said it out loud but she must have noticed it; I wasn't sure if it was wise to stay longer there, because I didn't know how _I_ would take it.

"Elizabeth said it would be fine for all of us to go there" I said when we both got downstairs and saw Jasper sitting on the sofa.

"Ok, so I guess we should go now" he suggested.

"Do you mind if I drive?" I asked quickly. Jasper had a questioning look at me but Elizabeth was thinking whether to laugh or not.

"She's not so big fan of speed," she explained "Mom always drives slowly so we could say it's gonna take all night long to drive"

I rolled my eyes at her direction.

"Well, its fine to me" Jasper said and added quietly "I thought you were so used to fast driving. I mean, you spend a lot time with people who didn't use brake that much" I knew who he meant especially – at least I _had_ spent much time with he driving the car. And trust me; he was the one who really liked to drive like crazy.

I blinked from the rear view to the back seat and noticed Elizabeth was fast asleep. She was the only one in this car who actually could do that (and she should be, if it was up to me). My thoughts were running all the time. I was sort of excited and at the same time also afraid of what was coming. I didn't know what to expect; would they be happy to see me? Would they be as surprised and nearly shocked as Jasper was? There were so many questions and yet I didn't know how to answer any of them.

**A/N: **I know it's been a week since I last updated but now I finally did it. I had just a little writer's block; there were some parts that took me a little longer to think how to write. But now here it is.

Please, review! I like when you do that!


	7. 5 Terrify me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters of Twilight or New Moon. All the honour goes to Stephenie Meyer.

**5. Terrify me**

_(Jasper's PoV)_

Bella drove and didn't talk. She was probably thinking what there was going to happen in few hours.

I send her calming wave by means of my power. She smiled faintly when she realized that. Although she wasn't only one who was nervous in that car.

I was able to feel the same nervousness from her direction. She was fast asleep but yet I could feel something strong in her mind. Panic, that's what it was. I understood why she felt like that; she was about to meet her father. It must be hard to live all childhood without father and then without a warning you would meet him and his family. It was quite of a sudden, I have to admit.

I decided to talk with Bella all this time. I would try to make her not to think about what was coming.

"So, how are Charlie and Renee nowadays?" I said and tried to keep our conversation up.

"Charlie remarried few years after you had… left. He has now a twelve year-old son named Adam" she told.

"What are they like? The son and his new wife, I mean" I asked and the answer wasn't the kind of answer I thought she would have.

"Actually I have never talked to them. It's been eighteen years since I last saw Charlie. He's thought all this time that I've been traveling all across Europe and Asia. The truth is I never left Washington" she sighed "He has no idea I even have a daughter."

I understood why it was impossible for Charlie to see her anymore; how weird it would've been to meet your own daughter and notice that she looks exactly the same than what she looked like for almost two decades ago. There were people who lost their mind for less. Somehow I felt sorry for Charlie. He had wanted to be a pert of her life and for awhile it had really been like that. Then she had left and never got back.

And all this was our fault, mostly Edward's. It was his decision and yet I hadn't realized completely why he did it. He loved Bella. Maybe that _was_ the reason why he had left her in first place.

"What about Renee?" I asked and noticed how she tightened her grip in steering wheel. She kept her eyes on road and was concentrating on driving.

"I don't know. It's been a long time since I last saw her" the way she spoke about her mother made her sound cold or callous. What was the reason for all that? I remembered how well they'd got along with each other – it was better than usual.

I started to feel the anger getting to grow inside her and decided to leave it. I tried to discover a new topic.

Then I knew it.

"By the way. Are you just like a regular vampire or do you have something gift?" that was something I had been wondering ever since I had met her tonight.

"I have a gift" she said "I'm sort of able to sense in my mind where a certain person is. I call it as my sixth sense, if you know what I mean."

Of course I knew what she meant. Alice and Edward had something what you could call like that. I couldn't count myself in that group though I had the gift; it wasn't the same as they did. I could influence on people emotions, but I wouldn't say it was a sixth sense. It was more like a gift or a talent.

"If you can sense where someone at the moment is" I started hesitantly "then why didn't it work with us?"

"Actually I never tried to look for you" she admitted in a voice no louder than a whisper "He made it clear; he said it was useless to try to get back to you or to find out where you lived."

What Bella said made me think about how much damage we had caused her by leaving. Edward thought it was the right thing to do, that everything would be fine then. It turned out it was probably the biggest mistake he had ever done.

"Elizabeth is the only one I have ever tried my gift on and it had worked so far. Even though I have to focus hard on what I'm doing. I don't know how it works with someone else" she said.

When we came to Forks I started to give directions for her. It had been a long time since she had to drive here and besides it was dark also; it was 2 am. Finally we got there. She turned the engine off.

"Elizabeth, wake up" Bella said quietly "We are now here."

She opened her eyes and let her eyes wander around. I opened the door and got out of the car.

"I go and look if there's someone inside" I told them. There were no lights and the house seemed empty. When I went to hallway I found a note. I recognized Alice's beautiful writing immediately.

_Dear Jasper,_

_We are hunting at the moment. Don't worry, we'll be back before the dawn._

_Love, Alice._

They were hunting. How long had they been there by now?

Suddenly I heard a scream outside the house. I ran there as fast as I could and saw Bella – she had shocked expression on her face.

"Where's Elizabeth?" I asked being afraid of the worst.

"He… he took her" she whispered her voice shaking.

"Who took her?"

"Christopher. He took my daughter" she said and startled when she mentioned that name.

Who was this Christopher? How did she know him? I don't remember of hearing that name before.

"Don't worry. I know what to do" I said taking my phone. I dialed the number and called to the only person who I thought could help now.

"Yes?" he answered after few seconds.

"Carlisle, it's me, Jasper" the words flew out of my mouth "I'm sorry I'm calling you like thin but I must ask you to return immediately" and added "_All_ of you"

"Jasper, what happened?" he asked his voice full of anxiety.

"I don't have time to explain. Just get here as fast as you can. It's an emergency."

After that I hung up and started to calm her down.

"Don't worry, Bella. They're on their way."

I asked her to go inside – first I had to make sure she was settled down a little. She said she was going to be in kitchen. I send her regularly some calming waves and I felt how she was starting to feel slightly better.

After half an hour ago from my call I heard two cars approaching the house. Soon I saw lights flashing and then the cars stopped. Carlisle, Esme and Alice were on the first car. Behind them there was another car. Rosalie, Emmett and Edward stepped out of it.

It seemed that Carlisle had taken seriously my phone call. He had let Edward drive the other car – he was the one who drove the fastest.

"Jasper, tell us what happened" Carlisle asked and the other gathered around us.

Alice stood quietly and gazed at me expectantly.

"You didn't see it?" I asked in disbelief. Normally she was the one who saw things before they happened; now she was just as ignorant as the others.

"I saw nothing" Alice admitted and I could hear her voice little irritated about it.

"I guess I'd better to show you where it all started" I said and gestured them to follow me inside the house.

I walked to the kitchen and waited until everyone got in. Edward was the last one to step inside. He glanced over the room to have a look at what the others were looking for. He froze abruptly who there was. They looked at each others in full silence.

"Bella" Edward gasped "What's going on?"

**A/N:** I made some changes to this chapter because I noticed how predictable the old version was. I hope you like this one.

Please, review! I like when you do that.


	8. 6 Trust me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or New Moon, but Stephenie Meyer does.

**6. Trust me**

_(Bella's PoV)_

For all these years I had been thinking what would I do if I ever met _him_ again. Even though I knew how impossible it would be, yet I had somewhere in my mind a thought of our reunion. A thought of what I would say, what _he _would say. A few hours ago I started seriously consider what there was about to happen if – and when – we'd meet. The whole driving trip had gone through everything I would say and wouldn't say. Actually I had come up with a couple of reasonable sentences but the very second he entered the same room, I had forgotten everything. My head was literally empty.

I couldn't say a word though I wasn't the only one; there was deep silence in the room and I was the center of attention. All seven vampires were staring at me like a ghost.

"Bella, is that you?" Alice asked narrowing her eyes like she couldn't see me well enough. I nodded.

"It _is_ you. Oh my gosh!" she walked close to me and hugged me. Long time ago I probably would've been crushed by now, but now it felt nothing. The only thing I felt was the feeling of sudden happiness. Now I really started to realize how much I had missed them.

"Welcome back, Bella" said Carlisle with the most polite and softest voice "Nice to see you"

"Yeah, you too" was all I managed to say, still speechless.

He smiled warmly.

"I have a little thought that your arriving wasn't the only reason why Jasper called me. Not that it would be nice to see you, but according to him I'd think something happened."

I smiled slightly.

"You're right" I said and noticed how everyone was waiting for me to finish the sentence "Before I do that I'd need to tell you something that's the most important reason for what I'm doing here."

I closed my eyes and after nerving awhile I said quietly:

"Edward" – I winced a little for saying his name out loud – "I would like to talk with you in private, if you don't mind."

"No problem" he said slowly and walked away from the kitchen. I followed him to the upstairs and towards his room. I waited in horror of what was going to happen. His expression was just the same as mine: he was thoughtful and a little wary, I'd guess. How weird our conversation was going to be?

He opened the door and held it so I could step in – very gentlemanlike. My lips turned to a nervous smile and I stepped in his room. There hadn't been much change since the last time I was there; a little mahogany table was the only thing I hadn't seen before. I heard him closing the door. I could feel how he stood just a few steps behind me.

"It took her" I realized I was repeating that silently like a mantra.

"Bella, what are you talking about? Who someone took?" he asked.

"Elizabeth" I replied.

"Who is she?" he looked at me eyes full of wonder.

"She's your… daughter"

"You have a daughter?"

"_We_ have" I corrected by a whisper "Elizabeth is _our_ daughter"

Now he realized what I was talking about. After that I couldn't read anything from his face. I didn't know what he was thinking. He sat to the couch.

"Edward?"

He acted like he had seen me for the first time in the whole time. He turned his golden eyes and looked at me. It looked like he had solved out some difficult mystery.

"That girl in the cafeteria" he murmured and shook his head "That's why I didn't hear her thoughts. Because she's your daughter."

Before I had time to say anything Edward added: "Our daughter."

Suddenly he frowned.

"Does she know the truth? About me, I mean" he asked.

"She knows your name, but I don't think she never knew what you looked like" it sounded reasonable. Why else would she have been in the same school with her own father but never talked with him.

"She knows I'm a vampire, right?"

"Of course she knows" it was so obvious for me.

"You said someone took her –"

"She came with me and Jasper but then…" I couldn't finish that. I had to sit to the floor and close my eyes.

I felt how he lifted me to his arms – they were warm now – and carried me to couch with him. He laid my head against his chest and we both just sat there. How right it felt; like there hadn't been all those years when we never met each other. He stroked my hair and I sensed how his eyes stayed in my neck; there was the scar.

"When did this happen?" he whispered rocking me gently in his lap and touched a little lighter line than the rest of me was.

"It's been sixteen years" I said, my voice just as quiet as his "Elizabeth was only one year old."

"But how?" he asked.

"I was just running in the morning on the woods and then he came" I told him and trembled for remembering all what had happened that day.

"Who was that?"

I ignored his question and continued.

"He surprised me. He told me something… that he knew you, though it was long time ago."

"Bella, who was he?" Edward asked and it seemed that he already knew what I was about to tell – at least part of him did.

"Christopher" I whispered the name and felt how he lifted me away from his lap quickly but gently to the couch. He got up and started to walk around the room.

"You told me Elizabeth was with you when you all came here" he waited my nod "But then she wasn't anymore. Are you telling me that…"

"Christopher took her" I finished the sentence with pale voice.

Edward clenched and unclenched his fists. Suddenly he shattered the table in one blink of an eye to the tiny little pieces of wood.

"That… that _thing_ took…"

I nodded again.

"I swear I'm gonna kill that monster!"

Now he sat to the floor and covered his face to his palms.

"He shouldn't had to do that… to get you involved with this" he shook his head and added quietly – rather himself than to me:

"It would've been better if you had never met me. Then anything wouldn't have happened."

Slowly I realized the words that had come out of his mouth and I started to feel a little angry. Why he would say something like that?

"You're right" I said and he turned to look at me slightly surprised "I mean that there wouldn't really have happened anything if I never knew you."

He didn't change his expression so I had to say it out loud.

"And if that was really true. Edward, if I never knew you… I couldn't live with that thought in my brains."

Edward was suddenly standing right next to me and lifted me up so that we could see each other. It was just few inches before our lip would touch. Now there was only one inch.

"Edward" I whispered and took a step away from him.

I shook my head.

"I can't do this."

"Bella, what do you mean?" Edward asked her eyes full of grief. He was still holding me.

"I don't want to start anything. I don't want to go all that same through once again. I couldn't survive."

He started to smile and shook his head.

"Bella, I'm not leaving you" he said "I guess you don't remember why I left you in the first place."

I didn't want to try to remember any of that day. Because I didn't answer he continued.

"I wanted you to have a chance to live a better life" I saw us in our meadow "The main reason for what I did was because I didn't want you to get hurt or to become like me."

I took another step so I could see his face. He looked like he was meaning it.

"But now… when I'm a vampire...?" I started to say.

Edward took my face to his hands.

"I was crazy when I thought that you would have much better life if I wasn't there with you. Now I realize how big mistake that was. The biggest mistake I've ever done."

He started to get closer to me.

"Edward, wait!" I almost shouted "What does that mean then?"

He smiled that crooked smile I had missed for so long time.

"The way I see it, I think you are safer if I'm with you."

I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"So are we now back…" it was so hard to even think anything before I could get the answer.

"Yes" he said and then we kissed.

It was the best kiss we had ever had before. It wasn't like those we had when I was a human. It was more… intense.

"I love you, Bella" he whispered.

"I love you too, Edward" I replied and after that we just sat there. It was a long time we spent there just watching each other, though I didn't notice that much. The only thing that mattered was now that we were together.

**A/N: **I noticed that someone asked if Jasper was cheating on Alice. I already answered her, but now I'm telling this to everyone else, too:

Jasper is NOT cheating on her and they are together.

So why was he alone with Elizabeth, then?

Because he just happened to be in Seattle right that moment. Carlisle works in hospital at Seattle and Jasper visited him. Then he just decided to stay there for awhile and saw Elizabeth all alone. He saw it looked like she was in trouble and offered some help. Although there was another reason too why he came and gave her ride back home, but I'll tell you that later.


	9. 7 Hate me

**Disclaimer:** Twilight isn't something I have invented, no matter how hard I would hope. All the honour belongs to a woman named Stephenie Meyer.

**7. Hate me**

_(Elizabeth's PoV)_

I opened my eyes and felt an enormous pain in the back of my head. Where was I? What had happened? How long had I been unconscious and how long had I been here after all? Where were mom and Jasper?

I glanced around the room – my eyes had adjusted so I could see something now. I saw nothing or no-one. For the first sight the place seemed some kind of a warehouse. The room was white and completely empty, there was nothing. No chair, no table, no shelf, just nothing. Not even a branch or leaf or any dust.

Now I realized something I hadn't noticed before: I wasn't tied up. I was lying against the cold concrete floor. How stupid could a person be, if he had just left me – a person who he had just kidnapped – without any surveillance to a room where I could so easily get off?

I stood up and had a look over the room to seek if there was a door or a window – anything what could help me to get away from here. I saw only one window but it was way too high and I just couldn't snap my fingers and make a chair come out of nowhere. That sort of things were only meant for people called David Copperfield or Houdini. How easy it was if I could just do that – to take a chair and open the window and there it would be: the freedom. At the moment I really wished that I was a magician. But I wasn't so let's just forget it.

It was then when I noticed the door. _Oh please, don't be locked out_, I hoped. I knew I couldn't just walk over the room and open it, but there was a part deep inside of me that was still longing to get that door opened. I took a one step toward the door and then fell to the floor.

I started to feel dizzy and blurry. _I have to stay awake_, I thought and took a deep breath. That helped a little. I felt a little weak and I didn't actually think I could be able to move. At least now I could see it all clear and I was also able to think more rational. There was a little rumble in my head but it didn't seem like it would black me out. What had happened to me?

Suddenly I heard some steps coming to my direction. They were getting stronger and stronger – like someone was walking on the stairs. The key turned and unlocked the door. It opened and the light flooded over the room. I saw a dark haired and good looking man, who seemed just a few years older than me, entering the room. He was a vampire, there was no doubt of that.

"Elizabeth" he said and smiled "At last we meet"

"What do you want from me?" I hissed my voice full of poison but he acted like he was just sitting at the table and drinking some tea with an old friend. He shook his head and muttered something, still smiling:

"Just like her mother"

I looked at him confused and then a horrible idea came to my mind. No, it just couldn't be _him_.

"Christopher" I whispered. He looked so pleased with himself and maybe there was a bit of confusion, too.

"That's right. My name is Christopher" he answered "Apparently Isabella has told something about me, I assume"

No, that shouldn't be the right answer. It was wrong. How had he found me? Where were mom and Jasper and were they fine? I hoped they were far away from this place.

"I see you share some common charasteristics. Isabella and you, I mean. You're not that talkative."

"Depends on what do we think about the person who we are talking to" I shot back.

"That wasn't a compliment, I guess" Christopher said coolly, but the way he stood – stiff and motionless – was anything else but cool; that told me he hadn't took it in an unconcerned way.

"Actually now when I start thinking I remember that we actually _have_ met each other before. I must've forgotten it. Even though your mother doesn't know it and I doubt if you'd remember that. By the time it happened you were so little, too young to remember. It was the day I had changed Isabella" he said and the goose bumps started to run wildly in my back. What was he talking about? "After I had bit her I decided to go to her house. I knew she had a child and thought about getting that child as a part of my little revenge, too. Finally I decided that I wouldn't do all that in one time. I thought it would be better if I waited for a while and then come back and handle the daughter. I wasn't sure if Edward even knew he had one" he said and looked at me a wonder filling his dark eyes, but I wasn't going to give him the answer "Apparently he didn't. Does he know now?" – he lifted his left brow – "Maybe, but you haven't met each others yet."

I shot my gaze at his direction. It was easy to see what I was thinking about Christopher, that sick and filthy… I couldn't say he was a person, because that's what he definitely wasn't. Never was and never will. My look was one of those 'if looks could kill'-stare.

"Ok, I get it. So there'll be no talking about that topic" he suddenly said.

_No, there would be talking about no subject at all_, I thought inside my head. There was nothing I would talk with him. I wouldn't use my voice for someone like he was.

"I don't think it's nice at all – that kind of hostility against me. I wouldn't like if you felt so angry towards me. Just think about it; we don't even know each other, so why should you prejudge me?" Christopher asked me.

I came up with at least one very good reason. Even though there were lots of more reasons, but this was the most important of all of them:

"My mother has told everything necessary about you, so I don't think you could say I don't know you well enough" I replied icily. In fact she hadn't told me much for the day when Christopher had changed, but that wasn't something he should know.

He smiled his wicked smile that was getting to feel so familiar now.

"Isabella has told some stories about me, has she now? And what has she said?"

"She told that you had some disagreement about something, between you and..."

"… your father" he finished the sentence for me "That is correct. I don't remember though telling her what it was about"

"You said that you had been friends and then you'd gotten into the fight"

"Oh yes, it _was_ something like that. But it was a very long time ago. I'm not going to tell you what made me do that decision. It's not the right time – at least not yet. No, I'll save it for later" he mused and after saying that he had a little pause.

Christopher walked around the room. It seemed like he was recalling the incident I had mentioned him.

There was something that had bothered me ever since I had been conscious.

"Are you going to change me?" I asked warily.

"No" he replied his voice full with sureness.

"Oh" I said and was very surprised. I thought that this was the very reason why he had caught me in the first place.

"Do you think I would've bothered to do all these things if I was just going to bite you? I assure you that if that was the case, I should've done it many times during all these years. Believe me, I had so many chances" he told and shook his head slowly "No, I have bigger plans for you."

There was something scary about the way he smiled. Insane, that's what I mean.

"And what these bigger plans could be?" I tried to ask, but it was only a whisper I managed to make.

Christopher took a few steps so that he could be right in front of me. There wasn't much space between us.

He approached until our faces were almost one inch away from each other and breathed:

"You will see, I promise you that there'll be time for that."

Then he was gone and I was left alone in to the dark room.

Even though I knew that Edward couldn't hear Moms thoughts and I was sure it was the same with me, I was still hoping that there was a chance to be wrong. If only someone could hear and save me before it might be too late.

**A/N: **I am so sorry for giving you guys wait for so long time to update, but now I had a serious writers block. It's been four weeks!

Thanks for all of your reviews, I really appreciate to hear what you think about my writings.

Oh, and one more thing. I really hope that you could be able to forgive at least some of my word- and grammar mistakes, because English isn't my native language.

Now I've said everything I needed to say.

Please, review!


	10. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Okay, it's time to face the truth. It's been more than a year since I last updated my story. I won't update it anymore. I realized how poorly written it was. Some things just happened way too fast and I did something that everyone knows is impossible: Bella being pregnant. When the idea of writing a fan fic got into my mind, I was only 16. I know that's not an excuse good enough, because there are lots of better writers who are younger than I was at the time.

If I ever again want to publish my stories here, I'll promise you it won't be like this. It'll be much better planned and everything.

Thank you for reading my story and for all the comments!

EdwardIsMyHeroin


End file.
